


Apologizing, forgiving

by Drarina1737



Series: Sad Klance 'verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Feels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Supportive Hunk, klangst, supportive pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Keith has horrible coping mechanisms and Lance wants to talk, so they do.





	Apologizing, forgiving

Pidge runs to hold Keith in their arms because no matter how pissed they were just a moment ago, they just can't stand seeing a friend suffer. They whisper nonsense into Keith's ears to sooth him, they keep themselves wrapped around him until he stops shaking and start apologizing. Pidge cuts him right there and helps him get on his feet, keeps talking to him because he's suddenly so weak they're afraid he's gonna pass out right there.

"Hey, hey, none of that, Keith. We have to talk, we _have to_ , you understand, right? You understand what you're doing to Lance is wrong, but we will talk when you feel better, all right? When is the last time you caught a full night's sleep, huh? Go rest, okay? No more training in the next two days, and then we talk. C'mon, I'm gonna take you to your room, make sure you don't faint in the way there, Jesus, Keith, you need to be more healthy, I'll bring you food too."

They leave an almost passed out Keith on his bed and make a quick trip to the kitchen and back to bring him some cookies and a big ass bottle of water. They make sure to leave a note too, "drink all of it! stay hydrated!" and a smiley face before they go to the lounge looking for Hunk.

He makes a face when he sees them, tells them he left Lance a moment for himself. Pidge makes sure he's not around when they tell Hunk about their talk with Keith.

"He practically fainted on me, man, after I held him for ages while he cried. He's in a real bad place, all right?"

"I'm not sure that excuses it all," answers Hunk.

"I know it doesn't. But he deserves to rest and to recover. For real, Hunk, he literally cried on my shoulders for half an hour," Pidge says, secretive.

"Tell me you don't talk about Keith."

Pidge lets out a very colorful curse under their breath before looking up at Lance.

"Hey! You feeling better?"

"Kind of. Were you talking about Keith?"

"Yeah. Yes I was. But listen, I told him to come talk when he felt better, okay? Now that we know he's not going well we should give him some time. Just some days. Might do you some good, too, take distance."

"Okay. Okay, a couple days. I can work with that," Lance says, evidently a bit more affected than what he tries to show, but serious.

"Okay, who wants cookies?"

* * *

The first 48 hours are all right. Then Lance becomes impatient. He knows Keith deserves time, but he is a nervous person by definition and when something touches him like this it's even worse. It's the morning of the third day when Keith approaches the three of them to talk. They're alone in Lance's room and he comes in, fidgeting with his hands and looking at the floor.

"Lance? Can we talk?" Pidge and Hunk look at him with a question in his eyes but get up and leave when he nods. Keith sits down on the bed, next to him.

"I made a list," he murmurs, and Lance blinks and looks at him even harder, and Keith can feel his eyes burn holes through him. "I made a list of all the things I wanted to tell you. I'm not very good with words. Or feelings. Or social interaction, for that matter. So I made a list." He opens his hand to reveal a paper full of his unintelligible writing and clears his throat. "I want to apologize first. For leaving the team behind by choosing the Blade. And for trying to kill myself in the battle. And for making you carry me that night. And for being the weak link of the team. I'm sorry." Keith sighs and waits a moment before going on. "I wanted to tell you that I think you are one of the strongest people I've ever met and that I- that I value a lot your role in the t-team." Keith voice breaks and he crumbles his paper in a fist, closing your eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

And then he feels it. Lance's hands, one on his knee and the other on his shoulder. Then his soft voice filling his ears.

"My god, Keith. You apologized for all the wrong reasons, man." Keith chokes the small sob that comes out at that. "You have to apologize for the things you're really sorry for. Let me talk a bit, all right?" Lance breathes deep and starts talking, "I am sorry for not noticing you were that bad. I'm sorry for making you feel guilty for choosing the path you wanted. I'm sorry for not being there to support you when you needed. I'm sorry for- I'm sorry for not having a full conversation about my feelings for you before. And I'm very sorry I didn't tell you I love you before." Keith darts his eyes open at that. "Because I do. I really do. Wanna try again?"

"I-I can try. I'm sorry for not talking with the group. I'm sorry for not-for not telling you why the Blade felt so important to me. I'm sorry for-for ignoring you since that night and for being a cold person with you. I'm sorry for not talking about feelings with you then." Keith looks at Lance, at his face, his sweet emotional smile and right into his shiny eyes. "But I still maintain that you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I... I l-love you."

Lance smiles bigger and a tear escapes his right eye. Keith reaches up to clean it and he sniffs. "See? You did much better." The corner of Keith's mouth curves up in a small smile. "You weren't so bad yourself. You're forgiven. For all of that."

"You're forgiven too, Keith. I love you."

"I love you," he answers. "And now what?"

Lance reaches with both his arms to bring Keith in a hug. Keith hugs back, a bit awkward, but they hide their heads in the other's neck and it feels so warm Keith thinks he won't let go. Not for now, at least. And hey, practice makes perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, trippytape on tumblr still makes me die with her [fanart](http://trippytape-tt.tumblr.com/post/170469961282/drarina1737-is-back-at-it-again-with-another-part)


End file.
